gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grand Illusion
The Grand Illusion is a side mission given to the player by Chaz in Gravity Rush 2. It is available after clearing "Swallow in the Mirror", the fifteenth episode in the main storyline. It is an indirect follow-up to Training Day II. Story When Kat runs into Chaz near the clock tower, he gives her a photo of a suspect from the "Missing Orphans" case from three years prior. He sends her over to Freedom Square to search for anyone who might recognise him, while keeping radio contact should she find anything. When Kat's search leads to a dead end, she decides to grab a coffee and donut from one of the confectionery stands nearby. She gets a lead however when she asks the vendor if she knew the man in the photo; he is a friend of one of regular customers. Kat reports this information to Chaz, but they spot two suspicious looking men by the stand. Kat follows the man in a blue jacket, while Chaz follows the man in orange. Kat eventually tails her target behind a building, and right to her suspect. The suspect seems really on edge, fearing that his assignment could get him killed if he is spotted. The other man insists that he does his job if he wants ongoing protection. As Kat radios Chaz about the conversation she just heard, the suspect takes off on an airbike. Soon, Kat follows him to the very underbelly of Vendecentre, where some brutish thugs are waiting. Kat once again radios Chaz about her findings, and is instructed to stay hidden from the shady organisation until he arrives with backup. Kat decides to indulge in the coffee and donut she bought earlier, but she chokes a little on them, thus blowing her cover. She is then confronted by the thugs, whom she is then forced to fight off until Chaz arrives, remembering her previous training and avoiding the explosive crates scattered around the vicinity. The suspect then tries to flee again, only for Chaz to intercept him. Chaz assures him that he will be safe from harm so long as he cooperates. He is then apprehended by a trio of Grigos that Chaz had brought with him. Bulbosa arrives on the scene with backup to help gather some clues, all while reassuring Chaz that this investigation was a start, and he shouldn't give up on this case. Gameplay First, ask around Freedom Square for anyone who has seen the suspect in the photo. After asking four people, head over to the confectionery stand to buy a coffee and a donut. Once the cutscene ends, follow the man in the blue jacket, but don't get too close. When he arrives at his destination, climb the building he goes behind and eavesdrop on his conversation with the suspect. Follow the suspect on his bike until he approaches a large group of people on one of the girders underneath the town. After some dialogue, you'll just need to fight these guys. Don't worry too much about preserving the exploding crates, but don't smash them directly; they are explosive after all (just like in Chaz's training exercises). You will have completed this mission once you take out the last one. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2